Sentai Nightmare: VampireNinger
by 13matthi
Summary: Fuuka's Family are turned into Vampire's and they're after her. Will she survive or meet her end at the hands of her own family?


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Super Sentai is owned by Toei Company.

*In The Igasaki Dojo*

It is the middle of the night and Kasumi is reading a book when she looks up to see a bat above her. She screams waking Fuuka up.

"Kasumi-chan!" She says running out of her room into the main room but finds no sign of Kasumi

"Kasumi?" Fuuka says looking around then she hears another scream down the hall

Fuuka runs down the hall to see Kinji and Nagi's body collapse into the hall from a room in front of her making her scream and turn to run to find Yakumo's body face first on the floor. "Yakumo"

"Fuuka-chan" A voice calls

Fuuka turns to her left to see Kasumi

"Kasumi-chan, something is wrong everyone they…." Stops talking when she sees a evil smile on her cousin's face. "Kasumi?"

Kasumi hisses and reveals vampire teeth.

Fuuka screams and turns to her left to run but Nagi and Kinji appear hissing and showing vampire teeth. "NO!" She screams then turns around to run but Yakumo also transformed hisses. "Yakumo, Kinji, Nagi, Kasumi what's happened to you?" Fuuka asks as her four cousins surround her

"Don't be scared Fuuka" Nagi says

"Yes it's gonna be OK" Kinji says

"What's happened to you? Answer me!" Fuuka says scared

"We're gonna sink our teeth into your neck and drain your body of blood" says Kasumi

"What?" Fuuka says

"It'll be quick and easy just hold still so we can drain you" Yakumo says

"Guys no" Fuuka says then a smoke bomb explodes and a shadow figure jumps in, grabs Fuuka and leaps away

"After her!" Kasumi yells

Outside the Dojo

Fuuka finds herself in the arms of her brother Takaharu.

Fuuka looks at Takaharu who has his sword drawn as he lets go of her. "Oni-chan" she says

"You OK?" Takaharu asks

"Yes, Oni-chan what's going on everyone is" Fuuka gets stopped in her tracks by the sound of hissing

Takaharu looks back at the Dojo door to see his cousins and Kinji fly out. "Fuuka Run!" He says standing up

Fuuka turns to the gate but Kasumi appears "NO!" Fuuka yells

Takaharu tries fending off Kinji, Nagi and Yakumo but is quickly overpowered then the three of them bite into Takaharu's neck.

Kasumi grabs Fuuka by the arms and spins her around so they can watch Takaharu be transformed.

"Oni-chan!" Fuuka screams as her brother stands up then looks up at her with Vampire teeth showing. "NO!"

"It's time" Kasumi says before throwing Fuuka onto the ground back first.

All five Vampire Ninja's kneel down around a scared Fuuka

"No, please" Fuuka says trying to move "Why? Why can't I do anything to fight back?" She asks

"We've blocked your Ninja Ability" Kasumi says

"What?" Fuuka says

Kasumi puts her right hand on Fuuka's head "So pretty, to bad you must die" Kasumi says stroking Fuuka's hair.

"Why? Why me?" Fuuka says

"Because you're weak and worthless, we must do what's best and take your life" Nagi says

"What's happened to you?" Fuuka asks

Kasumi puts her left hand on Fuuka's stomach "It doesn't matter now Fuuka"

"That's right because you're gonna die" Takaharu says leaning in closer and closer as Fuuka whimpers

"Die" Kasumi says extending her teeth

Fuuka screams as her family grab a part of her body "NO!"

Nagi bites Fuuka's right hand, Kinji bites Fuuka's left hand, Yakumo bites into Fuuka's left leg, Takaharu bites into Fuuka's right leg and Kasumi bites Fuuka's neck and they slowly drain her body of blood.

Fuuka cries as her family drinks her body dry of her blood. "I don't wanna die, please stop this"

Kasumi's right hand strokes Fuuka's cheek as Fuuka slowly loses consciousness.

"Nagi Kinji Yakumo Kasumi-chan Oni-chan" Fuuka says dying

Suddenly Fuuka's world becomes dark then Fuuka dies and her family finish drinking her blood.

"There we go" Kasumi says running her right hand down Fuuka's face. "Goodbye Sweet, Sweet Fuuka"

The five Vampire Ninja's look at Fuuka's lifeless body admiring their handiwork.

The End


End file.
